Wiki War Zombie
Wiki War Zombie is a storyline written by Violetofen4. Notice: This uses the different users on Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. I blended my own ideas with some of the ones on here. If you notice something similar to yours don't take it offensively. Your storylines are better than my crap xD Plot (This is the basic plot. The plot will expand as I work on this storyline) After the earth was destroyed by Richtofen, he crossed over into another dimension to avoid capture by his ex-comrades. While in a spiritual state (while still under control of the zombies) Richtofen encountered the being of Death itself and absorbed its soul, obtaining almost godlike abilities and began to purge the world. Back on earth, few survivors (the users of Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki) discovered a portal that leads to another world known as Reach. They obtained new weapons there and a new wonder weapon known as "Starbreacher". Richtofen learns that he has to consume every human soul to keep his power and life at the strongest point (immortality), thus he sends more minions to Reach. One user, Violetofen4 discovers a 2nd portal that escapes to Pandora. In the process of helping the others escape, she is turned into a minion of the mad scientist herself, although she is not a "full" zombie, retaining most her personality. The remaining crew ends up at Jakob's Cove (Zombie Island of Doctor Ned), a location in Pandora. There, they upgrade the Starbreacher into the Deathstar and use it to fight undead hordes. There, and only there, they meet a "vegetarian" zombie named TK Baha and he gives them the TK's Wave weapon in exchange for 10 rakk brains, which they must collect by killing Zombie Rakks. However, 900bv tries to use the weapon on a large horde, too late to realize it only works when powered up, and is killed by the zombies. Ebon Shadowshot finds the 3rd portal to the world of Minecraft. A local, Steve reports that there are several new enemies that have landed in his peaceful kingdom. Steve directs them to his castle which is infested with Skeletons and Endermen. Quickly they remove the creatures and make their way to the Pack-a-Punch where they change the TK's Wave into a TK's Blast. Steve offers to combine the weapons into one to help stop the zombies. You have to guard Steve in order to have the new weapon completed. This is not a nessecarily component of the plot, but it can be helpful later on. A large noise after you recieve the new weapon, the TK World Ripper, alerts you (however, even if you don't do the extra with Steve, it will still occur) and Violetofen4 and 900bv, both appear in a Zombie George Romero-type enemies, controlling hordes of zombies. Now the player has two options, to kill them both or try to save them with the VR11 (which you can obtain from the Mystery Box). If you chose to save them, they'll join your group and you have to guide them (without letting them die) to the final portal. If they die then you just go to the portal. You end up at a valley where you discover Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey hiding from zombies. They give you the charged V-Device and help you escape to the next portal. In the process of escape, Ebon Shadowshot and DeadRaiser are killed (their souls don't become entities like Violet and BV, rather, are absorbed by Richtofen). Once you get to the spirit realm you engage in a fight with Edward Richtofen. Watch your back, Richtofen sends out zombies to kill you for him. He has a range of zombie attacks and screams insane things when fighting. Once Richtofen's power is removed, Earth reforms itself back to normal, restoring the lives of those killed in the explosion and sending the players back to their normal lives with no memories whatsoever of the zombies. At the final cutscene, it shows Richtofen sitting back at home, without memories of 935 and on, writing his first novel: Wiki War Zombie. Maps Armored Beauty *Location: Planet Reach *New Weapons: Spiker, Starbreacher *New Power Ups: Spartan Armor *New Enemies: Flood *Characters: Violetofen4, DeadRaiser, Magma-Man, 900bv. Forbidden Wonders *Location: Pandora *New Weapons: Shadowblast, TK's Wave, Eridian Cannon, Eridian Lightning, Support Machine Gun. *New Power-Ups: Random Prize, Treasure Chest *New Enemies: Tankenstein, Zombie Rakk, Doctor Ned(Undead Doctor Ned), Wereskag(Hank Reiss) *Characters: Magma-Man, EternalBlaze, Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv. Dead Resources *Location: Minecraft *New Weapons: Diamond Ore Shot, Gold Ingot Blazer. *New Power Ups: Diamond Pickaxe, Mob Shooter *New Enemies: Skeleton, Miner Zombie, Spider, Endermen *Characters: Magma-Man, EternalBlaze, Ebon Shadowshot, DeadRaiser Storm Valley *Location: A mountain valley (Exact Location Unknown) *New Weapons: First Strike, Annihalation, Escalation, Rezurrection. *New Power-Ups: Storm Rage, Valley Heart *New Enemies: Blast Zombie, Bucket Zombie *Characters: Magma-Man, EternalBlaze, Violetofen4, 900bv Death Dimension *Location: Spirit Realm *New Weapons: D00M *New Power-Ups: Samantha's Harmony, Maxis' Glasses *New Enemies: Edward Richtofen, Ghost, Wisp *Characters: Magma-Man, EternalBlaze, Violetofen4, 900bv. Wonder Weapons